Eli Eliminated
by Lana.NCIS
Summary: Based on S10 episodes 11 & 12 spoilers, a fanfic based on the possibility of Eli David's death and the consequences involving not only the team, but the future relationship between NCIS and Mossad, America and Israel.
1. Funeral

**Hey!**

Firstly, I've never written a fanfic before so please don't be tooooo harsh. Second, I wrote this based on the spoilers we've received concerning Shabbat Shalom (Translating to Peaceful Goodbye) and Shiva (Meaning Seven Day Mourning Period).

I would love to hear your opinion no matter what, but please don't hate!

**Disclaimer: **Sadly I do not own NCIS although I do love it with all my heart.

Hope you enjoy!

-Lana xx

**Eli Eliminated:**

The Sun blazed down, the burning heat almost unbearable. Boiling. Blistering.

Tel Aviv, Israel.

In 24 hours so much had happened.

Her father assassinated, that horrid flight to Israel, their father and daughter last peaceful goodbye in hospital, buzzing people everywhere and now the funeral.

Yes, the funeral.

The funeral that had just begun.

Surrounded by the highest form of joint NCIS and Mossad security, the gathering took place, Eli's simple wooden coffin centre front, a small vase of pale blue Izivalea flowers resting on top.

IZIVAlea flowers. Even that little detail bought tears to her eyes, threatening to overflow. Her father must've chosen them in the dead of the night in the meeting with the Rabbi that took place beside his hospital bed. Draped across his coffin, the Israeli Flag rested, belonging to the country he had served so hard, with so much dedication; it had been the object, the fascination of his life.

On either side, pure white flags billowed in a gentle thrust of wind. White was a colour of tranquillity. And peace.

Also on his coffin, was the only photo of her, Ari and Tali. They were gone. Her Ima was gone and now Eli really was gone.

She was the only one left.

The abrupt thought entered her consciousness; it was a tragic realization and as her mind processed it, Ziva felt utterly, forsakenly alone. The water in her eyes threatened to overflow. Physically, at the moment however, she was not alone. Hundreds of people were present at Eli's funeral, come to pay their respects for the Mossad Director. Everyone from Israel had acted differently around her; many cast her uncomfortable stares consisting of a mixture of emotions – pity, surprise, fear, intimidation. After all, she was Ziva David. The director's last living child, who had been betrayed by Mossad, tortured in a godforsaken desert, she had abandoned Israel for America, once part of the Kidon Unit and once, once the best damn agent and control officer Mossad had to offer. She hated it. She hated being in Israel. There were just too many mixed memories, 95% of them painful.

Beside her sat Gibbs on her right and Vance on her left. The rest of the team had not come to Israel, the principle reason being Vance had forbidden it. They sat towards the front, 3rd row to be exact, a prime view of what was taking place. At the front, the Rabbi was talking Hebrew and then the translation in English for international members. He was summarising Eli, a story of happiness and tragedy, of life and death belonging to a courageous man. She did not take in any of it; the words were lost on her. She remembered the man her father once was, a gentle kind hearted man, one with feelings. That was the happiest time, when Ari and Tali's hearts were still beating, innocent of life's cruelness. He has said so himself. Softly, she shook her head, attempting to banish the memories away.

The Sun continued to glare down, it's hot, smooth rays covering her skin, hugging her, the heat contrasting heavily with the cool tears in her eyes.

Her father had performed numerous unforgiving deeds in his life, but since Dearing had bombed NCIS, their relationship had been improving and it would've continued to do so without the interference of death. Once again life had taken away something precious of hers.

Her attention was bought back to present, suddenly with the Rabbi's gentle voice exclaiming it was time for the Kaddish Prayer. The funeral was flying past. She stood up, her gaze however, remained solidly fixed straight in front of her, her eyes seeing nothing. The Rabbi began:

'_May his great Name grow exalted and sanctified'_

"Amen" Ziva whispered, her lips breaking apart, with the funeral congregation.

_'In the World that He created as He willed, may He give reign to His kingship in your lifetime and in your days, and in the lifetimes of the entire Family of Israel, swiftly and soon. Now say:'_

"Amen. May His great Name be blessed forever and ever" Ziva automatically responded the prayer, forever etched into her mind, soul and heart.

_'Blessed, praised, glorified, exalted, extolled, mighty, upraised and lauded be the Name of the Holy One,'_

"Blessed is he" the mourners said, Ziva whispering in unison.

_'Praise and consolation that are uttered in the World. Now say:'_

"Amen" Ziva spoke softly.

_'May there be abundant peace from Heaven and life upon us and upon all Israel. Now say'_

"Amen" she said, the whispered word coming out broken.

_'He who makes peace in His heights, May He make peace, upon us all and upon all Israel, Now say:'_

"Amen." And with the final prayer, Ziva unwillingly let loose the heavy weight inside her and the tears finally came bursting through, rolling down her cheeks. They flowed freely, for she didn't care anymore. Her last biological family member had left her. Ziva felt Gibbs reach for her and she allowed herself to relax, letting the wrenching sobs out, safe in his fatherly embrace.

**AN:** Okay thanks for reading! Also yes, I did make up Izivalea flowers because I thought it was a beautiful idea. I am obviously not Jewish so please forgive any mistakes I made concerning traditions, I honestly meant no harm. I have more of this story planned out so if you want me to continue, let me know by reviewing. I may even take your ideas into consideration for future chapters!

-Lana xx


	2. Reveal

Chapter 2: **Tension**

**Hey! (:**

So here's the next chapter everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews I really appreciate them!

**Disclaimer: **I do still not own NCIS, but the plans are in the making (;

Hope you enjoy!

-Lana xx

The crescent moon shone in the night sky that gleamed with tiny diamonds; its pearlescent moonstone the centre of attention. Way beneath the moon, a dark car silently speed by on a windy road its destination the drivers only thought and focus.

Inside the shiny missile proof car, standing Mossad Director Hamadi sat in the front seat, behind him NCIS Director Leon Vance, the well-known Agent Gibbs and of course, Ziva David. Almost at Mossad Headquarters, the car ride had been a tense one, the passengers strongly resenting the meeting soon to take place, especially Ziva, whose mind was swirling with dark thoughts that thrashed around like a furious tempest, heavily anticipating the information on her father's assassin.

Crucial that details were kept confidential, it was of uttermost importance to wait until they reached the safe house before discussion. But her mind was reeling on the phone call Hamadi had received towards the beginning of the ride stating new details on Eli's assassin had been discovered and that she was in potential danger-hence, the rush to the safe headquarters. What details were they? What had been found? Her father had been shot on his return to Mossad Headquarters; perhaps the very road they were on now. Unwillingly, a small film of opening black windows, a few panicked moments of confusion, a silent bullet, a shot Eli David collapsing in critical condition popped into her head, playing over and over again, Ziva unable to rid it from her head.

She stared out the tinted window, the other cars zooming past, blurs of houses and people flying past. They were close.

She wondered what was happening at the Navy Yard. Fleetingly she thought of Tony, he had been especially concerned for her before she left, saying she would be in his thoughts and wishing her luck while hugging her and just before she left, stroking her check. They had become closer in their post-elevator relationship. He had shared memories of his mother with him while she had shared memories of Tali. He had even bought the Opera to her. That gesture had touched her heart; it was so genuine, so caring.

Suddenly, the car slowed. They had reached headquarters.

Hurried down familiar concrete corridors, they were bustled, guards at every corner. The place was eerily silent despite their hurried footsteps. Tension filled the empty air, the knowledge the director had been assassinated pressing down, heavy on everyone's shoulders.

Last time she was here, NCIS had left her to the mercy of Eli, who sent her on that cursed suicide mission in Somalia. Gibbs, sensing her discomfort about being there, laid his arm on her back. She relaxed slightly, knowing that he was there to support her. Rounding a final corner, they entered the steel room. Five chairs were laid out around a simple wooden table. Vance, Gibbs, her, Hamadi and Calev, Mossad head of the investigation. Chairs squeaking, they sat down without a word solemnly staring at each other.

In English, Calev began.

"At 1748 we received crucial information on Director David's assassination. We estimated and traced the bullets path to the roof of an empty warehouse where we found an abandoned weapon along with a note"

Ziva's eyes took in the note. She read each word.

_First Tali. Second Eli. Third Ziva. Fourth Peace. – Amun Kafele._

He signed his name. It wasn't a fake name; there wouldn't have been any point. It was his real name. Immediately she knew this was no lucky first time assassinator. This was an experienced killer. A suicidal one to have signed his name. He would have no limits to carry out his mission. Not even his life.

Slowly, every set of eyes in the room turned to look at her. They knew this was extreme. This was a professional suicide assassin who would stop at nothing to strike at Israel and America.

And Ziva was next on his list.

**AN: **Tada! Hope you liked it! You'd make me extremely happy by popping in a review! Thanks (:

-Lana xx


	3. Confidential

Chapter 3: **Confidential**

Sooo here's the next chapter! Also, you can expect updates more frequently as from now and once again, thank you for your support!

**Disclaimer: **I only own NCIS in my dreams. (:

Thanks for reading!

-Lana xx

The harsh white light continued to illuminate the room, giving light to the 5 inhabitants as it had been for the last 2 and a quarter hours. They had been attempting to figure out Amun Kafele, any tiny detail that would help them capture him. His history, family, assassination plans, who he worked for and especially why he hated the David family so much.

And they were all coming up with only dead ends. Complete blanks. Meanwhile Gibbs was on his 6th coffee, Vance had severely diminished his tooth pick stash and numerous swears had been cussed in not only English but Hebrew as well. Everyone was exhausted with the last 24 hours while extremely frustrated with the last 2, and the only progress they had made was the decision that Kafele was a rogue agent on his own personal vendetta.

Tali had been killed in a bomb by a Hamas rogue agent – now after so many years, identified as Amun Kafele. For hours, they had searched through old files involving the Davids in hope of finding involvement of Kafele's. Every detail on every case. Every feature on every witness, suspect, criminal, terrorist. Eli, Ari, Tali and even, Ziva's information. It involved going through Ziva's old Mossad missions. She would've preferred to keep them private but under the current circumstances there was no chance. Occasionally, or rather, a few times, she had felt members of the table staring at her, a newfound wonder in their eyes. Especially Vance and Gibbs. She knew they were intrigued, mesmerized by her past that had been unique to say at the least, and it was now laid out before them, the details being revealed, puzzle piece by puzzle piece at a time. She felt their appreciation rise, impossibly higher knowing in greater depth the choices she had chosen that had lead her to NCIS. Each tiny facet of information lead to a bigger outcome, telling of a life with turns and twists, truth and consequences, one filled with hardship and deaths. They even went over Ari and Somalia.

And now, they knew it was time to dig further.

'Hamas.' Gibbs simply stated. 'We need to contact them. They have information on Tali's bombing and therefore hopefully Kafele.'

'They are Israel's enemy. They will not help us.' Hamadi said flatly, the temporary director's speech accented.

'Well, we must try.' Vance said, 'If Mossad will not, NCIS will. We need to follow this path and contact Hamas. As unwelcoming the prospect may seem, it's of crucial importance that we capture this sick bastard. Eli was my friend and I'll be damned if he strikes again.' Vance's eyes flickered to Ziva.

'How do we know Hamas will tell the truth? They have no reason to. They will probably tell a ridiculously false story and take advantage. Next thing we know, there's a massive terrorist attack on both our countries!' Calev said.

'It's a risk, but it's one we have to take. Anything they give us at all is better than what we've presently got and from there, we can sort out the truth from the lies, and extract the needed information.' Vance persuaded.  
Hamadi and Calev exchanged a weary glance.

'Look, unless we want to remain locked up in this room forever, we better contact them. There is no other choice!' Gibbs argued.

Hamadi's face remained impassive, until,

'What do you say about this Agent David? Do we risk it?'

Ziva looked up, her eyes searching his for reason, scanning for any secret.

Slowly, she answered.

'As dangerous as this could potentially be, I believe we need to contact them. It has gone on for far too long if what he wrote was true. For my sister and father, my answer is yes.'

The room was quiet. Then, Hamadi said,

'We shall contact Hamas. Let's capture this twisted bastard.'

**AN: **Woohoo! That's another chapter done. A little short maybe, but I think it's effective all the same. Thanks for reading, and expect an update really soon! (:

-Lana xx


	4. Let's Hack

Chapter 4: **Let's Hack**

Hey everyone! Thanks for all the support, it makes me really happy. Sorry about the wait before this update, I promise (cross my heart and hope to die), that I will from now on update around every few days.

**Disclaimer: **From the mastermind, coffee addict, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs to the world class, caffeine addict Forensic Scientist Abigail Sciuto, I own none of it.

Hope you like!

-Lana xx

Amun Kafele disappeared off the face of the earth 13 years and 2 months ago.

That was at least, what Hamas had told them.

After masterminding the bombing that killed Tali and reporting its success, he had simply slipped out of sight and never made further contact, never returning to Hamas – he simply vanished into thin air.

Out of the 196 countries in the World, from America to Russia, from Britain to New Zealand, they had no idea of which he was in. Not even a clue of which continent.

For all they knew he had left Israel immediately after shooting the bullet that killed Eli David, almost 72 hours ago, and was currently on his way to Antarctica to accumulate the details for his assassination plan with a couple of fluffy penguins.

Hamas had however, been able to show them 2 photos of him. One dating back to 13 years ago ands the other a photo that displayed an electronically modified version of the same picture which portrayed his face 13 years older. In other words, what he possibly looked like now. This was of course assuming, he had maintained his natural appearance and not undergone any appearance altering changes. Incredibly unlikely, but nevertheless, plausible.

Once the communication with Hamas had ended, Director Hamadi had opened the file containing the pictures so they were displayed on the wall sized screen.

As soon as Kafele's appearance was revealed in the darkened room, a cold unwelcome shiver rippled through Ziva's body. She was finally laying sight upon the man who killed her darling sister Tali, and, her father.

Short black hair framed his olive face, each feature perfectly symmetrical. A normal man. Apart from his expression. Cold hatred radiated off his face, pure spite shown in every aspect of his rock hard expression. But what really, really chilled her blood were the empty, pale green eyes that glared out from under heavy eyebrows, their only emotion ruthlessness. If eyes were windows to the soul, this mans soul was evil to the core, surely the devils own spawn. His eyes seemed to crash into hers, wracking through her, leaving only shock and the feeling of fear inkling in, ready to consume her at any moment.

'Bloody hell!' Exclaimed Vance visibly shocked, due to the monsters eyes.

'Those are some creepy looking eyes.' Gibbs admitted, Ziva strongly agreeing. Even on the aged photo, his eyes remained the same, cruel and unforgiving.

'Reminds me of Rasputin.' Calev allowed, which was quickly followed by Gibbs' reply of, 'Well, hopefully he doesn't escape death as easily'.

'We need to see all the old info Hamas has on Kafele. Clearly they're claiming no more knowledge, but obviously they have at least some files on Kafele. I however, cannot think of any simple way to obtain them' said Hamadi.

'Easy.' Replied Gibbs. Shocked, everyone in the room turned to stare at him, not understanding.

But Ziva thought she knew what was coming and by Vance's face, he did to.

'I'll call Abby and McGee' said Gibbs,

'Let's hack'.

**AN: **Ideas? (:


	5. ready, Set, Go

**Chapter 5:** Ready, Set, Go

Hi! So this chapter is purposely, very short. It's a bit of a filler chapter and it includes hints of Tiva and McAbby. The next chapter is similar in set up to the previous chapters so if you prefer longer chapters, don't worry! Another reason why it's so short, is that it's almost Christmas and it has been very busy. So basically, sorry if it's not quite what you were looking for, but I just couldn't leave it out! (:

**Disclaimer: **At the present moment in time, I sadly do not own NCIS.

-Lana xx

'We miss you all!'

The message passed on from Abby warmed Ziva's heart. The knowledge that her friends were thinking of her even though miles and miles separated them was welcome and it slightly helped the ache inside her disappear.

The team of NCIS hadn't been split up for a while now and it was showing just how much they needed each other. Ziva missed them all too. Especially Tony. His laughter, movie references, personality. Yes, she missed him.

A lot.

Meanwhile, preparing themselves, Abby and McGee were about to start hacking. Abby sipped her cafpow. Her bright green eyes stared into his intelligent green ones.

'For Ziva.'

'For Ziva.' McGee agreed.

And then,

They began to type.

**AN: **Thanks for reading!


	6. Revealed Further

**Chapter 6: **Revealed

Hi! Sooooorry for the long wait, please stay with me here! Also I was slightly disappointed with the amount of reviews for the previous chapter… can you make me happy again? Thanks(:

**Disclaimer: **From the orange walls, to autopsy tables, I do not own NCIS.

-Lana xx

'Yes!' McGee and Abby yelled excitedly.

'We did it!' squealed Abby. 'We accessed Hamas top secret files' said a slightly dazed McGee.

'Well,' said Abby, 'We better start looking for Kafele's file.'

McGee searched it, found it, and then it was up on the screen. They both reeled back seeing his picture, McGee almost falling off his chair and Abby chucking out a hand to steady him.

'Wow!' McGee said.

'You betcha!' said Abby and realizing exactly what type of monster they were dealing with, began to read. Abby read it, super speed, eyes skimming through the pages hurriedly trying to find a connection as to why he chose to bomb the market Tali was at. She read thoroughly and efficiently despite her speed, Gibbs having filled her in, enabling her to know exactly what to search for. And suddenly she found what she was looking for. McGee having reached the same point she had, turned to look at her.

'I'll call Gibbs.' Abby said.

'Gibbs, his little sister was killed during a Mossad invasion, Mossad being after his father who had killed an anonymous high Mossad officer.'

Abby took a breath.

'He's acting for revenge. The Mossad storming was organised by Eli and it says here that Kafele planned his bombing to not only coincide with his target but also with Tali.'

There was a slight silence on the other side of the line, and then,

'Got it. Thanks Abs, tell McGee as well. I'll call again soon.'

Then that was it. In her lab, Abby's mood darkened having sensed the tension from Gibbs, felt even through the phone.

As much as Ziva tried, as much as she cast her mind back, she could not remember hearing anything about Kafele's fathers or sisters killing. However, this was not entirely surprising as the timing placed the event exactly when she was in the military. Despite not knowing anything about it, she could definitely imagine. A hot, crumbling building with dark coloured sheets of fabric, being stormed, by emotionless assassins not caring who they killed ion the process to get Kaflele's father. Elderly woman and men, crying children, a lone Egyptian girl. And she could definitely, not only imagine but relate, to the consuming feeling of burning grief and angry desire of revenge felt by Kafele over his innocent sisters death. She was feeling the fiery emotions burning up inside her now.

But now was not the time to feel like this. They had to figure out what to do, having got the essential information. Hamadi and Calev wanted her to stay in Israel under extreme protection in a safe house while they hunted down Kafele. Gibbs and Vance were arguing that they should take her back to America where they were more familiar with the land while Kafele was not. Ziva wanted neither, only to hunt down Kafele herself.

'I know the hatred inside him, the yearning for complete revenge inside him, I can relate. I can anticipate his next move.' Ziva argued.

'He is aiming to kill you, there is no way you are going to go and search for him!' Calev said exasperated.

'I can protect myself, he would not be able to kill me!' said Ziva debating with the Israeli.

'Look,' Gibbs said, 'why don't we compromise?'

'We can fly back to Washington, have Mossad and NCIS extreme protection details and Ziva can help with Kafele's capture.' Vance stated.

After a brief pause of consideration, Hamadi agreed.

'I will organise the Mossad protection.'

Vance nodded.

'David?'

Slowly, Ziva nodded seeing the advantages in this plan.

'Okay, it's settled.' said Vance.

And just like that, Ziva was going back to Washington.

To kill Kafele and avenge her sister and father.

**AN: **Leave me a late Christmas present by reviewing? Please? Happy New Year(:


	7. Help!

**Hi everyone!**

So sorry this is not a chapter, I really need your advice.

I'm not sure I want to continue the story.

After seeing Shabbat Shalom promo I was literally mentally destroyed and honestly, extremely excited for the episode. Obviously my story and Shabbat Shalom plot line won't be the same (although I think there will be some similarities!) and I just really don't know how to continue this story knowing that Shabbat Shalom will be absolutely outstanding.

But I will leave it up too you.

Review if you want me to continue, Review if you don't. Or of course just don't review and I guess I will know your answer, haha.

Anyway Thanks for the support and good luck with making it through the new episode!


	8. Disaster Striked Again

**Chapter 8: **Disaster Strikes Again

Hi! So I have decided to continue, Thank you for the support, you guys are so nice! (:

And who's looking forward to 'Shiva'? Omg, I AM SO EXCITED!

-Lana xx

Dawn came with a clear pastel blue sky decorated with a few pearly clouds.

After a few hours of uneasy sleep, Ziva and the others packed their belongings and left to board the private jet waiting to fly them to Washington.

She exited Mossad Headquarters, knowing full well this was almost definitely the last time she would be there, her last tie to it broken. She had spent much of her life there, risking her life daily, training under the most pressurizing conditions. But it had been her home, and after her Ima and Tali's death, it had been the only way of life known to her. And now it was completely at a close.

She exited the place with 3 Mossad protection agents around her.

And she exited the place with her head held high.

She knew from upstairs windows, agents stared, for one last glimpse of her as she left the building for good, crossing the cracked concrete ground, never, not once, looking behind her.

She met Gibbs, Vance, Hamadi and Calev in front of the jet. However there were another 2 unexpected people there. She supposed she should not be surprised. Seeing her approach, Hamadi turned to face her and explained the Liat and Malachai were her protection detail as soon as she left land. Ziva only nodded, not particularly happy with this adjustment.

_'Shalom Ziva, we are sorry for your loss.'_ Malachai said.

_'He was a good man.'_ Liat followed it up with, making eye contact with Ziva.

She slowly nodded again, noticing Gibbs and Vance exchanging a glance, not understanding the Hebrew.

Hamadi then took her hand in both his hands and said, _'I wish you luck Ziva. I know your abilities, combine them with everyone else's and we will catch Kafele. Of this, I promise.'_

He had also spoken in Hebrew, only the Israelis understanding.

Then that was it. They boarded the jet, found seats and then prepared for take off.

It was only once they were in the air flying away from Israel, did Ziva let a lone tear slide down her cheek.

Kafele's POV.

He watched them get off the plane and be embraced by their welcoming committee.

Ziva hugged Tony first. Abby hugged Gibbs and Vance hugged Jackie.

Ziva then turned around to the others and was bombarded by Abby who almost knocked her down in a huge hug. Of course, Ziva would've hugged Tony first. He had expected it and this acted as a confirmation for a latter part of his plan.

He watched his target move through the people, relieved that everyone was okay. After all, she had feelings, they were her friends; family. He noticed Liat and Malachai positioned around Ziva. He had also anticipated that. Their positions were perfect. Kafele finished preparing his weapon.

He knew this would hurt Ziva. Perhaps fatally hurt her.

He allowed his target survey her surroundings one last time.

There was a smile on her face.

Then a picture of his dead sister entered his mind,

And without further hesitation he fired.

Over 250 yards away, chaos erupted on the runway as Jackie Vance fell to the ground, a sniper shot right through her heart.

He moved quickly, time was of the essence now. It had to be played exactly right. Running forward he darted through the nearby trees that lined the runway.

Over on the runway, meanwhile, Liat and Malachai had hidden away a furious Ziva inside the plane while the agents began to spread out, hunting for a sight of Kafele. Abby, Jimmy and Ducky joined Ziva on the plane, Abby incredibly pale, looking very scared. The Director lay on the ground over his dead wife.

Tony, McGee and Gibbs sprinted forward heading in slightly different directions. Gibbs, to the far buildings, McGee to the other side of the buildings and Tony, towards the dense patch of trees around the middle of the runway.

Kafele stood there now hidden, watching his plan fold out brilliantly.

DiNozzo was approaching fast, almost there now.

A few seconds later he ran right past Kafele. Kafele jumped out and attacked.

Tony never knew what was happening until he lay on the leafy ground, world fuzzy and spinning around him. Before he lost consciousness and darkness took him, he thought of Ziva.

Kafele stood over him, heart beating fast. It had been so easy. Even easier than he had thought. Now it was stage 3 of the plan.

Ziva's POV

Almost 15 minutes later Gibbs was back and so was McGee. They waited another 10 minutes until they guessed what had happened. They searched by the trees. No Tony. By now Ziva knew what had happened.

Kafele had shot Jackie then ran to intercept Tony.

He had succeeded.

He had Tony. And at this point, Ziva vowed that she would stop at nothing, NOTHING, to personally murder Kafele and kill him in the most painful way with her bare hands.

Her family was one thing, and Tony was another.

**AN: **Longer than my other chapters I know but I had to fit it all in! Thanks for reading(:


	9. Resolved Acception

Chapter 8:

**AN:** Hey everyone breaking rule 6 here - sorry for the wait.

But hey, stick with me because you got some craaaazy chapters coming up!

He hugged his kids tighter to him, seeking comfort, his face just as tear stained as theirs.

They sat in the hospital, continuing the way they had been for the last few hours. Vance sat there, thankful for their presence despite the circumstances, he needed them there.

Immediately once Jackie was in surgery, and the true waiting game really began, his kids had been rushed to the hospital with full protection, to join him in the torturous wait of much needed news.

Jackie was his wife, she knew the dangers of being married to a Federal Agency's Director, and she knew that every day, she was in potential danger.

But it wasn't fair.

She was innocent. She was a loving, perfect wife and mother who wanted to meet her husband, back from a trying time in Israel. And for that, her life now hung in the hands of fate, on the tedious line wavering between life and death. Vance cursed Kafele's name yet again.

Suddenly, without warning, the white double doors opened and the surgeon walked out. Vance looked straight into his eyes, searching for reassurance, craving it, needing it.

"She didn't make it."

Vance hugged his kids even tighter as fresh tears ran down their faces renewed.

Hours later, once the sun had risen, Leon received what seemed like his billionth phone call. It had been a, well, a crap night to say the least.

His children were now sleeping and he had dozed on and off for a bit. Currently, they were in a safe house hopefully away from where Kafele could attack them.

Vance sat there at the table, in the dim light, the room slowly lightening due to the rising sun, with his head in his hands. After thinking about Jackie for hours and trying to think about nothing for hours, he allowed himself to expand on the other pressing thoughts of how DiNozzo had been attacked and abducted. He wondered what the plan was back at Base. Surely Jerome Craig and Gibbs would be able to commemorate with a plan. He knew they were spitting mad.

Then, he wondered how Ziva was coping. Kafele had targeted members from both their families.

He looked down at the cell, the id showing Ziva's name. On queue with his thoughts then.

He picked it up.

'Ziva.'

The line crackled a little.

'Director, is it alright if I come over in a little bit?'

He gave her his approval; she would be there in 10 minutes.

He thought he knew why she wanted to see him. They had both been targeted personally by the same person.

There was a knock on the door. He got up, brushed himself off, (God, he looked a mess) and let her in.

Her adamant tear stained face looked up at him.

'I'm so so-'they both started at the same time. And then he opened his arms and they stood there in the living room hugging each other. They recognized each others loss and both took comfort being with another person affected by Kafele.

Ziva, who's last living family member had been murdered. Her life had not been easy, death and torture made up a large part of it. She had fought against the odds, survived against the odds. No one envied the positions she had been in, the present one included. Although she would never admit it, she was understandably confused on how to feel. She had written off Eli as family a long time ago, but now that he really was gone she wished he would come back. Because he was her father and despite his sins, she loved him.

Vance had been surrounded by less loss in his life, but that did not make this any easier for him.

They sat down around a coffee table and Vance asked for an update.

'FBI and CIA have been briefed, and…we believe we know where Kafele is… holding Tony.'

He looked up, surprised. This was definitely news.

'McGee and Abby were somehow able to track him. It was a complicated trail but they found a place where Kafele likely is. They're discussing the next step now.'

She paused.

'We're going in later tonight.'

Well, that made sense. The desire, the need for immediate revenge practically radiated off her. It frustrated him though, that he couldn't help take down Kafele anymore. But he needed to grieve Jackie and look after the kids.

He knew they had it covered.

And he also saw, looking into Ziva's resolved eyes, an expression very similar to one Eli once had. One that spoke of upcoming murder.

It wouldn't matter that he wouldn't be there to kill Kafele.

Because that place was already taken. Kafele was going to die in a very, very painful way. And Ziva was going to be the one to do it.

And Vance could settle for that. Whatever this one of a kind ex-Mossad officer had in mind would do the job just perfectly.

**AN:** It was really interesting to write this chapter, I kept finding myself writing exactly what actually happened and then having to revert back to my story. I love the original way better of course and wouldn't change a thing, this is just a 'what if' story(: Thank for reading!


End file.
